Star Trek Nemesis
"A generation's final journey begins." Picard and the crew of the Enterprise journey into the heart of the Romulan Empire, as a new leader emerges from the ashes of political upheaval. There, Picard confronts a very personal enemy, with repercussions for the entire Federation. Summary On Romulus, the Romulan Senate is debating the Reman problem. Commander Suran tries to convince the Senate to ally with the Remans to fight the Federation, but the Praetor silences him, saying that the military does not dictate policy on Romulus. When the officers and Senator Tal'aura have left, a small box opens, spreading a greenish particle throughout the room. The Praetor calls for security, but it is too late for the senators who start decaying and fall into dust. On Earth, Jean-Luc Picard is giving a toast as best man to William T. Riker and his new wife Deanna Troi. He jokingly complains to them that they are not considering what they are doing to him by leaving to Riker's new command, the USS Titan. Old friends such as Guinan and Wesley Crusher are also at the wedding reception. Data gets up before the audience, and tells the couple that his wedding gift is a song that he is going to sing for them, "Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin. While the Enterprise is about to set course for Betazed, where the wedding ceremony shall be without clothing, they detect a positronic signature from the planet Kolarus III. As this signature is only transmitted by androids created by Dr. Noonien Soong, Picard decides to set course for the planet. Picard, Worf, and Data cruise around the planet's surface and find pieces of an android. Geordi's scans reveal that the android is an early prototype built by Dr. Soong, Data's creator. Once assembled, the android refers to himself as B-4, but he is decidedly less sophisticated than Data. Data decides to download his knowledge into B-4 in the hopes that he will be able to function better, but the procedure appears to be unsuccessful. thumb|left|Praetor Shinzon Meanwhile, Picard is contacted by Admiral Janeway, who orders him to set a course for Romulus, where the new Praetor Shinzon wants to discuss peace. Janeway informs him that the new Praetor is Reman, not Romulan. When they arrive at Romulus, a Reman, who calls himself Shinzon's Viceroy, tells Picard to beam down to the surface. It turns out that Shinzon is actually not Reman but Human, and clone of Picard. Shinzon was created as a part of a Romulan plot to plant a spy into Starfleet, but the plan was abandoned. Shinzon was sent to the dilithium mines of Remus when he was only a small child, but his Viceroy took care of him and taught him how to survive. Later, aboard the Enterprise, Dr. Beverly Crusher explains that Shinzon is rapidly aging, and that he is dying of genetic degeneration. He needs a genetic transfusion from Picard in order to survive. However, Picard would die in the process. Data and Geordi begin investigating an unauthorized signal onboard the Enterprise and find that they can use it to their advantage. Deanna finds out that the Viceroy has telepathic abilities as she is mind raped by an image of Shinzon. Shinzon captures Picard and cloaks his ship, the Scimitar, and because its cloak is impenatrable, the Enterprise can't find it. However, Data has disguised himself as B-4, who was a spy for Shinzon, and makes Shinzon believe he has the location of the Federation fleet. Data helps Picard escape from his captors and the two get onboard a Scorpion class attack vessel, but since Shinzon has sealed the launch doors, they are forced to fly the vessel through the corridors of the Scimitar and blast their way out of the ship. The Enterprise heads for a collection of Starfleet vessels where they hope to lure Shinzon, so that he will be unable to use his superweapon against Earth. When the Enterprise enters a rift that prevents communication, Shinzon's vessel attacks. The Scimitar is more than a match for Enterprise, and when two Romulan warbirds arrive, the crew think they are finished. However, the Romulan Warbird ''Valdore'' hails them. Commander Donatra, who was an ally of Shinzon before he spurned her advances, offers assistance to the Enterprise. The two warbirds buy the Enterprise enough time for Deanna to use her link to the Viceroy to locate the Scimitar, allowing Worf to fire. But Shinzon is still powerful as he blasts away the foward section of the bridge, sucking the helmsman out into space. (See: Battle of the Bassen Rift.) to transport Captain Picard off the Scimitar, shortly before destroying the Reman warship.]] The Enterprise is boarded by Reman soldiers, and Riker and the Viceroy face off over a large chasm. Deanna takes the helm, and the Scimitar moves to face the Enterprise directly. Shinzon orders Picard to surrender, but he insteads sends a text message to Deanna telling her to prepare a collision course. The two vessels collide causing damage to both ships, but Shinzon backs away and activates his Thalaron weapon targeting the Enterprise. Picard beams onboard to stop the weapon leaving Data in command. Data then tells Deanna to take command, and he and Geordi head for a corridor that faces Shinzon's vessel. Data leaps out of the Enterprise and boards the Scimitar. Picard and Shinzon face off against one another, and Picard eventually kills him. The experience leaves him shocked and he doesn't realize that Data slapped a one-person transporter onto him. Picard is beamed aboard the Enterprise, and Data fires his phaser at Shinzon's superweapon and obliterates the Scimitar. Commander Donatra sends repair and medical crews to the Enterprise telling Picard that he has made the first of what she hopes will be many friends in the Romulan Star Empire. The command crew share a bottle of Chateau Picard and remember their fallen comrade Data. While the Enterprise undergoes repairs at a drydock in Earth orbit, Picard says goodbye to Captain William Riker and wishes him luck on the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], his new command. Picard also talks to B-4 and tells him about Data's goals of becoming more human. B-4 doesn't understand but begins to mumble lines of Blue Skies which Picard tries to help him continue. Picard leaves the room and smiles as he walks down the Enterprise's corridors. Background Information *Steven Culp, who would later play Major Hayes in ENT Season 3, was filmed portraying the Enterprise-E's new first officer, Commander Martin Madden. This scene was cut from the theatrical release, but is available as a deleted scene on the DVD release. *The film contains references to all five Star Trek television series. Riker employs an evasive maneuver named after James T. Kirk, the entire cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation appears, Riker discusses the Remans participation in the war with the Dominion, Admiral Kathryn Janeway appears, and a USS Archer is listed amongst a Starfleet Battle Group and an IRW Valdore is named after the 22nd century Romulan senator and admiral, Valdore. *B-4's original name was B-9 (Obviously a tip of the hat to the B-9 robot of Lost in Space). *The Reman costumes were re-used as Xindi-Reptilian uniforms in Star Trek: Enterprise. *The Enterprise-E is not the first Federation starship to visit Romulus. The USS Bellerophon visited the planet in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges". *The scene with Data and Picard on Stellar Cartographics is very similar to the one in "Generations". *In-joke? Troi is once again put to the helm and AGAIN she crashes the ship... *In the wedding scene, La Forge states that Romulan Ale is illegal. However, in DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges, we learn that, as a result of the Dominion War, the trade embargo against the Romulan Star Empire was lifted and Romulan Ale was legalized. *Wil Wheaton's (Wesley Crusher) one scene in the movie was, unfortunately, cut from the final film. Several deleted scenes, including that one, can be seen in the two-disc DVD Special Collector's Edition *Linux is a computer operating system used by the studio Digital Domain to render the special effects for Star Trek: Nemesis. External Links * Linux Website * "Linux and Star Trek", a discussion with the studio Digital Domain on using Linux to render special effects in Star Trek Nemesis and other films. Includes anecdotes and some code used in the process. Quotes "Duty. A starship captain's life is filled with solemn duty. I have commanded men in battle. I have negotiated peace treaties between implacable enemies. I have represented the Federation in first contact with 27 alien species. But none of this compares with my solemn duty today...as best man!" : - Captain Picard "Mr. Data...shut up. Fifteen years, I've been waiting to say that." : - Captain Picard "Romulan Ale should be illegal." "It is." : - Worf, Geordi "It appears to be some sort of robotic arm." "Very astute." : - Data, Worf "Goodbye." : - Data's last words. "Captain Riker was pulling my leg wasn't he...sir." : - Commander Martin Madden, deleted scene "How do you think about a trip to Romulus?" "With, or without the rest of the fleet?" : - Admiral Janeway, Picard Links and References Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Data and B-4 *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Tom Hardy as Shinzon *Ron Perlman as Viceroy *Shannon Cochran as Tal'aura *Dina Meyer as Donatra *Jude Ciccolella as Suran *Alan Dale as Hiren *John Berg as a Romulan Senator *Michael Owen as Branson *Robertson Dean as a Reman Officer *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway *David Ralphe as a Romulan Commander #1 *J. Patrick McCormack as a Romulan Commander #2 *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Majel Barrett Roddenberry as computer voice *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan (uncredited) *Bryan Singer as Starfleet Bridge Officer #1 (uncredited) *Doug Wax as Starfleet Bridge Officer #2 (uncredited) *Michael Wickson as Reman Subcommander (uncredited) *Steven Culp as Martin Madden (uncredited-deleted scene) References ''Archer'', USS; Argo, ''Aries'', USS; auto-destruct; Bassen Rift; Battle of the Bassen Rift; Berlin, Irving; Betazed; Blue Skies; Chateau Picard; cloaking device; clone; dilithium; Dominion War; drydock; Earth; ''Galaxy'', USS; ''Hood'', USS; Imzadi; ''Intrepid'', USS; ion storm; Kolarin System; Kolarus Prime; Kolarus III; memory engrams; ''Nova'', USS; Opal Sea; positronic brain; positronic matrix; Praetor; Remans; Remus; Romulan ale; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulans; Romulan Senate; Romulan Star Empire; Romulan Warbird; Romulus; Soong, Noonien, Dr.; Scimitar; ''Scorpion''-class; Shalaft's syndrome; Soong-type android; Spot; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; Stellar Cartography; thalaron radiation; ''Titan'', USS; ''Valdore'', IRW; ''Valdore''-type; ''Valiant'', USS; wedding traditions. External Links * * Nemesis de:Star Trek: Nemesis nl:Star Trek: Nemesis sv:Star Trek: Nemesis